Misteri patung Athena
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: chapter 5 update! Saori makin bikin kesel Goldies aja! RnR pliss?
1. Chapter 1

**Haloo semuaa! Cherry-Sakura05 is here! **

**Disclaimer: Om Kurumada,SS untukku aja ya! Bayarnya taon depan... ( langsung ditendang keluar rumah om Kurumada )**

**Note: Seorang cewek berkepribadian ganda. seorang murid SMA terkenal (bohong bgt),side jobnya adalah sebagai ninja kunoichi di Konohagakure. bertemu dengan Seiya dkk karena tersesat jauh banget sampe ke Yunani. Rivalnya adalah saint-saint cewek bertopeng seperti Marin dan Shaina. Pacar Virgo Shaka (meski pas jadiannya agak maksa). berteman baik dengan Deathmask (digosipin naksir sama Cherry #ngarep. OMG! Apa jadinya kalo Shaka VS Deathmask?) dan murid dari Aries Mu.**

**Yo...! minna-san! Cherry harap kalian menikmatinya! Ja...ne...!**

* * *

MISTERI PATUNG ATHENA

Cerita diawali pada saat Shura lagi sibuk memaku lukisan yang diberikan Athena dari undian berhadiah. (gila,pelit banget! Undian? Gak elit banget)

_Tak! Tok! Tak! Dukk! Wadaww! _

Shura: Aduh,sakit...mana ya hansaplas ? ( sambil niup-niup jempolnya )

Aldebaran: Yo,Shur! Numpang lewat ya! Mau mandi spa... ( nenteng-nenteng ember yang isinya: gayung,sikat gigi,shampo,sabun,handuk,odol,koran olahraga. Sekian )

Shura: Yo,Bro! Lanjut! Eh tunggu,spa ?

Aldebaran: Itu..yang di kuil Papacy...

Shura: Ooo...

Sementara itu...

Pak Pos: Suraaaaattt! Aries Muuuu!

Gak ada yang jawab...

Pak Pos: ( tereak lebih keras ) HUUUAAALOOOO? SPADAAAA! SURAAAATT! ASSALAMUALAIKUM! SELAMAT SIAAANGG! GOOD MORNIIIINGG! NAON ATUH,ADA ORANG DIRUMAAAHH?

Kiki ( pake topeng mayat DM ) : Ciluk,BAAA ! ! !

Pak Pos ( kabur ) : WUAAAAA ! ! !

Kiki ( ketawa terpingkal-pingkal ) : Hahahahahah..._plak!_ ( ditabok Mu ) T-T-Tuan Mu...

Mu: Kamu apa-apaan pake kayak gituan ?

Kiki: Ng..nggak...

Mu: Sana !

Kiki: ( ngacir keluar kuil )

Mu ( ngambil suratnya yang tergeletak di lantai ): Dasar anak-anak...dari siapa ya? Gak ada nama pengirimnya...

Mu pun membaca surat itu dan kemudian dia terbelalak kaget

Mu: A..apa maksudnya ini ? ! Ini harus disebarkan ! ( langsung konsen untuk bertelepati )

* * *

_TEMAN-TEMAN!_

_EMERGENCY! DARURAT! KACAU! GARING! PEDAS ASAM ASIN MANIS PAHIT!_

_GAK TAU LAGI AKU MUSTI NGOMONG APA!_

_ADA SURAT MISTERIUS NYAMPE DI KUIL ARIES TADI!_

_HARAP KUMPUL DI..._

_Ngg...Di... _( mikir )

_AH,SUDAHLAH! DI KUIL VIRGO!_

* * *

Tanggapan Goldies:

Shaka ( marah-marah ) : Tuh kan,di kuilku lagi...napa kuilku terus sih ? Hu-uh! Musti beres-beres kilat nih ! eits,sembunyiin komiknya dulu... ( ternyata dari tadi Shaka sibuk baca komik SS )

Aldy ( lagi asyik shampo-an ) : WALAH ! Iya Mu,aku kesana...aduh,gak bisa liat apa-apa...( ngucek-ngucek )

DM: GANGGUIN AJA ! GAK TAU APA ORANG LAGI BOBOK ! ( bangkit sambil bawa-bawa guling ke Aries temple )

Kanon: Ga,ada panggilan rapat tuh ! Ikut yuk !

Saga: Malas ah ! Ngantuk !

Aiolia ( lagi nonton film perang ): Yaaahh...lagi seru niihh... ( gak rela ninggalin tv-nya )

Dohko: ( dieeeem mandangin air terjun )

Milo: ADA KEBAKARAN YA ? ? ? ( gak nyambung )

Aiolos (narik sebatang anak panah ): Bentar...satu panah lagi...YES! TEPAT SASARAN ! Ciao !

Shura (masih usaha masang paku ): ADAWW! Kena lagi deh...

Camus: ...

Aphro: WAKS! Ada apa yaaachh ? ? ? ( langsung buru-buru ke Aries temple )

Semua Goldies dalam sekejap udah ngumpul di kuil Virgo dan duduk melingkar bak arisan ibu-ibu di lantai berhubung Shaka ogah naruh sofa di kuilnya.

Mu: Jadi semua udah kumpul ?

Aiolia: Kanon dan Saga belum...

Mu: Mana mereka ?

Kanon ( melambaikan tangan ): Haaaiiii...! sori ya,telat...soalnya sambil nyeret ini nih... ( melirik Saga yang diseretnya )

Saga: Udah,lepasin aku !

Mu: Oke,semua udah ngumpul...

Aphro: Dohko ?

Shura: Biarin aja...dia lebih betah di Rozan daripada ikut rapat kita yang kadang gak karuan dan gak jelas tujuan ini...

Shaka: Ada apa sih sebenernya ? dan kenapa harus di kuilku ? ( lirik-lirik Mu sebal )

Mu: Sori...tadi spontan...ohya,ini ada surat yang nyampe ke kuilku...kubacain ya...

* * *

_PERHATIAN UNTUK SEMUA GOLD SAINT ATHENA !_

_Aku adalah kegelapan...dulunya aku adalah cahaya_

_Namun kelak kalian akan menyusulku masuk ke dalam kegelapan yang menyedihkan ini_

_Di surat ini,aku akan memberitahukan bahwa aku akan mencuri patung Athena_

_Tentu kalian tahu apa wujud asli patung itu_

_Sebuah benda berharga milik Athena_

_Karena itulah aku akan mengambilnya !_

_Persiapkan diri kalian !_

_Jika ingin merebutnya kembali,rebutlah dengan kecerdasan kalian !_

_Salam,_

_-Eiaraiies-Eseijkaiouen-_

* * *

Goldies (serentak mikir ) : ...

Aldy: Eh,tadi ei apa ?

Mu: strip..Eiaraiies..strip..Eseijkaiouen...

Camus: Apa itu ?

Mu: Entah...nama latin mungkin ?

Milo: Dan apa maksudnya dia kegelapan tapi sebelumnya cahaya ?

DM ( meluk guling ) : Zzzz...

Kanon: Jangan tidur,woy ! ( guncang-guncang DM )

DM ( kaget ): HAH ? EH ? OH ? sori non,ngantuk banget soalnya...

Saga: Jadi gimana...?

Mu: ... (_ kasih tahu gak ya ?_ )

Shura: Kayaknya surat ini main-main deh...patung Athena segede itu masa bisa dicuri...? ada-ada aja...

Aiolos: Iya juga ya...kalo emang iya dicuri,mustahil kita gak tahu...kan kita berjaga di sekeliling sanctuary...

Aiolia: Betul tuh ! pasti ada yang ngerjain kita...

Mu: Benar kata kalian...( nengok ke luar memandang patung Athena yang jauh ) tapi pengirimnya nekad sekali...

Camus: Sebenarnya patung Athena bisa aja dicuri...

Goldies ( nengok Camus ) : MAKSUDNYA ?

Camus: Maksudnya patung Athena kan sebenarnya adalah sebuah cloth yang dipakai saat perang melawan Hades...ukuran patung itu bisa diperkecil jika dilumuri darah Athena...menurutku,saat itulah pelaku mengambilnya...

Shaka: Iya juga sih...

Camus: Tapi itu mustahil kalau si pelaku tidak mengetahuinya atau tidak mendapat darah Athena kecuali dia melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya..

Shura (langsung berdiri ): APA ? jangan-jangan...

Milo: Gak usah cemas...toh si Saori itu dijaga bronze saints di Jepang...

Shura: TAPI !

Milo: Kita harus percaya pada Seiya dan lainnya untuk menjaga Athena,Shura...lagian,tidak akan ada yang bisa ke patung Athena tanpa melewati kita...Mu akan langsung mengontak yang lainnya bila dia merasakan hawa-hawa jahat memasuki Sanctuary.

Shura: ( memandang Mu )

Mu: ( mengangguk meyakinkan )

Shaka: Yang penting kita harus tetap waspada...setelah adanya surat pemberitahuan ini,jangan lengah..buka mata dan telinga lebar-lebar...

Mu: Baiklah ! rapat selesai ! silahkan kembali ke kuil masing-masing !

Goldies : ( bubar )

* * *

Saga dan Kanon sibuk bepikir tentang surat misterius yang lebih mirip surat tantangan sambil berjalan menuju kuil Gemini.

Kanon: Gimana menurut loe Ga?

Saga: Gimana ya...gue juga bingung...gue khawatir sama Athena,non...Oh,Athena,ngapain sih ke Jepang bareng Bronze saint mulu? ( melirik Kanon. Tiba-tiba pandangannya melotot ke baju Kanon )

Kanon: Apa?

Saga ( muka kaget ): NON! Ini kan baju baru gue yang baru gue beli kemaren pas diskon! Napa sama elo?

Kanon: Hah? Sori,gue pikir ini baju gue. Soalnya tergeletak di depan lemari,gue kira loe beliin baju buat gue...

Saga: Enak aja! Balikin! Buka sekarang!

Kanon: Apa! Masa buka disini? Kira-kira dong,masa loe tega biarin gue kedinginan? ( ngotot )

Saga: Apa aja deh! Gue gak sudi tuh baju loe pake! Itu edisi terbatas dari desainer terkenal tauk!

Kanon: Kalo fans-fans gue pingsan ngeliat gue gimana?

Saga: Fans? Fans apaan? Gak ada yang bakal mau ngeliat elo kecuali para readers! ( Itu kalimat penuh dusta,Saga. Karena baik readers en FG nya Kanon penasaran banget. *ih,author apaan sih?* )

Kanon: Kalo Aphrodite yang ngeliat gue? ( masih ngotot )

Saga: GUE GAK MAU TAU! CEPAT BUKAAA! ( Saga merebut paksa baju bermerk-nya dari Kanon )

Aphrodite: KYAAAA! KANON BUKA BAJU! ( Aphro teriak diiringi jeritan fans-fans Kanon yang kemudian ambruk dengan dramatisnya )

Kanon: Tuh kan,apa gue bilang...

Saga: ...

* * *

Cherry: "Ya ampun,ini ngapain si Aphro guling-guling ditangga? Mimisan pula! Oi,bangun!" ( nyolek-nyolek Aphro pake ranting )

Kanon( menggigil kedinginan ): "Gaaaa! Gue udah boleh masuk belom? Dingin banget nih,ntar gue masuk angin lagi! Hatsyiu! Hatsyiu! ( bersin-bersin )

Cherry ( muka agak memerah ): "Non! Loe ngapain? Pake baju sana! Nyalonin diri masuk RSJ loe,ya?"

Shaka ( nutup mata Cherry ): "Jangan diliat! Ntar dosa!"

Kanon: "Sembarangan ngomong! Nih baju gue disita Saga,mana gue gak boleh masuk lagi! Dingiiiiinnn! Hatsyiu! Shak,gue nginep tempat loe ya?"

Shaka: "Gak mau! Saya ada pembicaraan penting sama Cherry buat chapter berikutnya! Jadi maaf duluan yaa!"

Cherry: "A-anu Kanon,tuh readers ngeliatin kamu mulu..." ( emang bisa? )

Kanon: "Daripada ngeliatin gue yang maskulin ini,ntar gue gak suci lagi. Mending kalian review deh! Ya? Ya? Ya udah,tinggal klik tombol dibawah ini. Sayonara!" ( langsung muncul tirai penutup )


	2. Jasa kurir

**MISTERI PATUNG ATHENA Ch. 2**

* * *

**Haduh,hampir buntu ide nih...mulanya gak tau gimana kelanjutan dari fic ini,tapi demi Shaka tersayang en readers kenapa nggak? (cieeehhh...)**

**Shaka( memulai ceramah singkat ): Cinta itu membuatmu buta...Buddha menyarankan agar tidak terlena akan cinta. ( cuek )**

**Cherry( agak sedih+kesal ): Kau ini! Romantis dikit kenapa sih? Jangan-jangan kau tidak menyukaiku ya?**

**Shaka: Aku menyukaimu kok. Sungguh. Jadi tenanglah. Aku tidak bermaksud demikian. ( dengan sangat tenang )**

**Cherry: Jadi apa maksudmu?**

**DM ( nonton dari kejauhan ): Wah,berantem mereka...hehehe,kesempatan... ( menggosok-gosok tangannya kayak mau dapat duit banyak (?))**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SS punya...err...punya... ( nengok kebelakang, Om Kurumada tengah mengasah pedang samurainya sambil tersenyum menakutkan ke arah Cherry *sweatdrop* ) SS PUNYA OM MASAMI KURUMADA! ( sengaja dikerasin biar om kurumada denger )**

**Warning: Gak jelas,bahasa campur-campur,aneh,OOC**

* * *

Mu: "Jadi intinya apa?"

Beberapa Goldies mengadakan rapat pribadi pada malam harinya menurut kehendaknya masing-masing. Untuk siapa yang mau aja. Kumpul di kuil Aries ( Shaka menarik napas lega )

Goldsaint yang hadir : Mu,Aldebaran,Kanon ( menggantikan Saga ),Aiolia ( yang diseret paksa Aiolos ),Milo,Shura,Aiolos,Camus,Aphrodite. Selebihnya gak bisa datang karena punya urusan masing-masing kecuali DM yang emang malas. *plak!*

Camus: "Jadi gini,gimana kalo kita memperketat penjagaan kita siang-malam? Jangan tinggalkan kuil kalian selangkah pun kecuali saat darurat. Ngurangin jalan-jalan misalnya. Terutama kamu Dite! Berhenti shopping-shopping gak jelas kemana-mana sehingga kuilmu minim penjagaan!"

Aphrodite ( mencoba protes ): "Tapi kan..."

Milo: "Gak ada tapi-tapi Dite. Bener apa kata Camus. Kamu juga Kanon!"

Kanon ( kaget namanya disebut ): "A-apa?"

Milo: "Untuk saat-saat sekarang,mengingat kita sudah mendapat peringatan serius seperti ini berhentilah mengencani saint-saint wanita dan gadis-gadis di Sanctuary. Untuk sementara saja. Aku pun tidak berhak melarangmu!"

Goldies: ( Semua memandangi Kanon dengan pandangan melebar )

Kanon: "A-apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengencani mereka! Mereka sendiri yang mendatangiku! Sungguh! Kalo gak percaya tanya aja Saga dan Aiolia!" ( muka blushing. Kanon FG: Imutnyaaa! )

Aiolia: " Ya,ya..itu benar Milo...Kanon gak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun. Dia Cuma memenuhi undangan jamuan makan aja. Dia kan tipe gak mau rugi. ( mengedipkan mata jahil ke Kanon ) Tapi awas aja kalo loe coba-coba pedekate sama Marin gue!"

Aiolos: "Aiolia! Gunakan bahasa resmi yang baku saat kita sedang rapat kecuali rapat mendadak seperti siang tadi."

Aiolia ( tersenyum malu ): "Hehehehe...maaf kak!"

Milo: "Sebenarnya aku malas ikut rapat ini. Buat apa sih kita mengkhawatirkan si Saori itu? Siapa tau kita susah-susah kayak gini,si Saori lagi ketawa-ketiwi di Jepang sana!"

Aiolia: "Iya nih,orangnya aja tenang tentram damai di Jepang,napa kita yang ribut? Aku bosen nih,si Saori itu kalo ngasih kabar ke kita kalo bukan untuk disuruh-suruh,dijadiin office boy dadakan,pasti dia itu diculik! Apa bagusnya sih dia sampe para penculik itu nyulik dia terus? Kayak gak ada sasaran lain aja." ( ngedumel saking gondoknya karena gak diizinin Aiolos kencan ngeliat bintang jatuh bareng Marin (?) demi ikut rapat ini )

Shura: "Hei hei,Aiolia. Hati-hati kalo bicara. Mau bagaimana pun nona Saori adalah Athena. Jelas saja dia jadi sering diculik dan diincar musuh."

Kanon: "Itu sih aku juga tau. Tapi kalo kelakuannya kayak gitu..."

Aldebaran: "Kalo dipikir-pikir iya juga ya..." ( nada sedih dan prihatin )

Mendadak suasana rapat malam ini berubah menjadi sedih,suram dan mencekam. Hampir semua Goldies tertunduk sedih meratapi nasib mereka. Mu yang kebingungan mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Mu: "H-hei...kita kan berjuang selain untuk Athena...A-athena...maksudku...umm...err... ( bingung+takut karena semua Goldies memandanginya dengan tatapan datar )

Aiolos: "Ya,kami mengerti kok,Mu. Selain pada Athena kita juga berjuang demi Sanctuary dan seluruh dunia. Ya kan?" ( senyum ramah )

Milo: "Aku menyarankan kita fokus pada DUNIA-nya daripada ATHENA-nya. Bagaimana?"

Kanon: "Ide bagus."

Aiolia: "Aku setuju-setuju aja."

Shura: "Milo..."

Milo: "Ya?"

Kanon+Aiolia ( bisik2 ): "Tutup kupingmu,cepat!"

Shura ( ngamuk ): BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MENGATAKAN HAL ITU SEDEMIKIAN MUDAHNYA ! KITA INI ADA UNTUK MELINDUNGI ATHENA! TANPA ATHENA,KITA...BLA...BLA...BLA...BLA...

Milo ( bisik2 ke Aiolia ): "Sampai besok pagi gak bakalan selesai nih!"

Aldebaran: "STOOOOOPPP! Shura,hentikan! Percuma kau capek-capek ngomong begitu,anak-anak ini tak akan mendengarkanmu!"

Kanon: "Betul! Lagian kan udah tau karakter kami begini-begini dan begitu-begitu!"

Camus: "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Kanon.."

Kanon: "Yang tidak mengerti diam saja."

BLETAK!

Kanon: "Kenapa kau memukulku Milo?" ( muncul pitak-pitak dikepalanya )

Milo( tatapan pembunuh ): "Berani sekali kau pada Camus berkata begitu.." ( nada suara yang tenang sehingga terdengar menakutkan )

Mu: "S-sudah kalian semua! Kita kembali pada topik semula. Apa kita perlu memberitahu Athena soal masalah ini?"

Aphro: "Siapa yang mau jadi jasa kurir antar pesan ke Athena?"

Aiolia: "Aku tidak mau."

Kanon: "Apalagi Aku! Aku mau malas-malasan besok! Jam tidurku terganggu karena harus menghadiri rapat ini!"

Milo: "Aku besok mau bersih-bersih di kuilku..."

Semua Goldies menatap Milo dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Milo: "Hei! Kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu? Kalian tidak percaya aku mau bersih-bersih?"

Mu: "Bukannya tadi siang kau ribut berkoar-koar mau mengajak Shaina kencan di Sanctuary Park yang baru dibuka itu?" ( Mu membuka kartu Milo )

Milo( agak ragu ): "Emm..."

Aiolos: "Baiklah semua! Diputuskan Milo dan Kanon yang menyampaikan masalah ini pada Athena!"

Milo: "HAAAAH? AIOLOS! KAU!"

Kanon: "Apa-apaan ini?"

Aiolos: "Hmm...ditambah Shaka biar dia tidak berduaan terus sama Cherry dan DM yang sejak awal mengutarakan niat malasnya."

Milo-Kanon: "Ta─"

Aiolos: "Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Rapat selesai! Hadirin dibubarkan! Selamat malam semua!" ( melambai sambil menarik Aiolia )

Camus: "Baiklah,aku juga harus menyelesaikan membaca buku."

Aldebaran: "Sepertinya kue kering yang kupanggang sudah matang."

Mu: "Aku juga harus mengawasi Kiki tidur."

Aphro: "Aku harus facial dan maskeran dulu~" ( Goldies beringsut memberikan jalan pada Aphrodite )

Shura: "Ohya,aku belum memotong rumput!" (?)

Satu-persatu Goldies meninggalkan kuil Aries. Sementara Mu pulang ke Jamir. Tinggallah sang Gemini muda dan Pemuda Scorpio bengong bertatapan.

Kanon: "Ja-jadi...apa yang kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

Milo ( pundung ): "Entahlah. aku tak mengira akhirnya akan buruk seperti ini."

Kanon: "Gak jadi deh aku nyantai besok." ( sedih sangat )

* * *

Nah,ternyata Kanon dan Milo yang jadi korban di chapter kali ini. Gak nyangka,padahal Cuma bikin berdasarkan insting dan ide spontan yang muncul di otak. Buat Kanon FG,maafkan Cherry karena udah menyalahgunakan kesempatan dengan bikin Kanon menderita! MYOWAHAHA─

*dilempar bom kertas*

Oke,udah cukup bomnya. Kasihan Shaka ntar pulang menemukan Cherry tidak berbentuk dan nyawa tinggal separuh. Mampus kalian yang nge-bom Cherry! Siap-siap kehilangan panca indera! NYAHAHAHAHA! *psychotic mode*

Gak keberatan kan meninggalkan review? *jurus ninja bling-bling eyes no jutsu*


	3. Misi dilaksanakan!

**Misteri patung Athena chapter 3**

**Haloo,minna-san! Cherry kembali lagi dengan fic MPA,semoga bisa menghibur kalian semua! Akhirnya libur puasa juga,setelah tetek bengek ngurusin jurusan kelas akhirnya selesai juga semua! Meski harus berpisah dengan teman2 sekelas dulu T^T *guling-guling***

* * *

Cherry: Jangan lupa bawa oleh2 yaa!

DM ( ngerayu ) : Akan kubawa cintaku padamu~

Cherry: Gak butuh!

Shaka( nyeret DM ): Akan kuurus babon ini. Kau duduk manis saja dirumah menungguku membawa sebongkah berlian untukmu. Oke?

Kanon( sweatdrop ): Ternyata Shaka bisa gombal juga...

* * *

**Disclaimer: SS bukan punya Cherry,tapi punya Om Masami. Itu sebabnya Shaka gak bisa dan gak boleh dibawa pulang tanpa persetujuan Om Masami. Kalo gak kan Shaka udah bebas dari sang Athena! ( melirik Saori )**

**Warning: Gaje,bahasa campur2,aneh,OOC. Harap waspada!**

* * *

_**Cerita sebelumnya: Sebuah surat dikirim kepada Mu yang ternyata isinya berisi ancaman pencurian patung Athena (baca MPA chap 1&2) .Goldies yang merasa curiga berniat melaporkan hal tersebut pada sang junjungan yang berada di Jepang. Diutuslah Kanon,Milo,DM dan Shaka untuk menjalankan misi dadakan itu.**_

Milo: "Kita harusnya sudah berangkat dua jam yang lalu!"

Milo tampak memarahi DM yang lelet minta ampun hanya untuk say goodbye satu-persatu pada topeng-topeng kesayangannya.

DM (ngelus topeng-topengnya ): "...Sampai jumpa Isabel,jangan lupakan aku Layla,jaga dirimu baik-baik Mary,akan kubawa oleh-oleh minyak vernish yang harum buatmu Mark..."

Milo ( tambah kesal ): "Cukuuuupp! Kita berangkat sekarang!"

Shaka: "Biarkan saja dia,Milo. Selagi dia sibuk dengan aktivitas anehnya,aku tak perlu khawatir Cherry akan digoda olehnya." ( duduk di tangga bareng Kanon )

Kanon: "Aaah...gara-gara Aiolos,aku gak bisa santai hari ini. Tau kayak gini,aku terima aja ajakan makan gadis itu.."

Shaka: "Gadis itu?"

Kanon: "Iya,kemarin seorang gadis mengundangku datang ke jamuan makan siang dirumahnya. Karena aku tau situasinya sedang genting,jadi kutolak secara halus. Lalu gadis itu pulang sambil menangis terisak-isak. Heran,salahku apa ya?" ( garuk-garuk kepala )

Shaka: "Wanita memang suka sensitif,Kanon. Cherry saja kadang tiba-tiba menangis dan melemparku keluar dari kuil setelah aku mengucapkan sesuatu padanya. Aku berpikir,salahku apa? Jadi aku mengambil kesimpulan wanita adalah makhluk yang susah ditebak,sensitif,cerewet dan pemarah."

Kanon: "Emm..." ( gelisah )

Shaka: "Apa cuaca disini panas sekali ya? Kau sampai gelisah begitu."

Kanon: "Bukan." ( nunjuk ke belakang Shaka. Shaka menoleh )

Cherry ( wajah sangar ): "Oh gitu,nih! makan tuh ceramah! ( melempar 1 paket kitab Buddha super tebal tepat ke wajah Shaka ) padahal aku kemari mengantar bawaanmu yang ketinggalan! Aku pulang ke Konoha!"

Shaka ( susah bangun ): "...T...tu...ng...gu..u..." ( *_bruk!_ Shaka langsung tergeletak tak berdaya )

Sementara itu.

Milo ( sibuk narik-narik DM ): "DE-EEEEMM! UDAH CUKUP! MISI KITA GAK AKAN SELESAI KALO KAYAK GINI TERUUUSS!"

DM ( gak rela ): "NGGAK MAUUUU! GUE BARU NGUCAPIN SALAM SAMA BELLA DAN FREDDY...GUE BELUM SELESAAAIIII!" ( bertahan sambil meluk tiang )

1 jam kemudian.

Milo: "Maaf menunggu lama. Saatnya kita berangkat!" ( sambil nyeret DM yang diikat rantai )

Kanon: " Ayoooo! Kita selesaikan semua ini supaya aku bisa tidur nyenyak!"

Shaka ( antara tenang dan cemas ): "Dan aku untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman."

DM ( teriak ke Cherry yang kebetulan lewat ): "Setelah misi ini kita kencan yuk,Cherry-rin!"

Cherry ( nada datar ): "Dalam mimpimu,Baka."

DM: ( Sweatdrop )

Intinya: gak ada satupun diantara Goldies yang diutus ngantar pesan ke Athena melakukan ini semua demi Athena (Saori). Tapi karena pengen tentram setelahnya tanpa ada gangguan dari Athena. Karena mereka tau betul,kalo ingin menemui dewi junjungan mereka itu harus siap mental jadi office boy atau jongos. Gak bisa jamin juga mereka akan pulang dengan kondisi utuh (?)

* * *

Setelah Milo cs sudah berjalan agak jauh meninggalkan Sanctuary,Shaka sempat terhenti sebentar untuk menoleh. Dari kejauhan nampak bayang-bayang Cherry yang berlarian sambil meneriakkan namanya.

Cherry: "Shakaaa! Maafin akuuuu!"

Shaka: "Eh?"

Cherry: "Kau harus pulaaaangg! Jangan mau dibego-begoin si Saoriiiii! Janji yaaa! Pulang demi akuuuu!"

DM ( ikut-ikutan ): "Aku akan pulang demi kau,sayangku~!" ( ditabok Shaka pake tasbih )

Shaka: "Diam DM! Kekasihku sedang bicara denganku!"

Cherry: "Jaga dirimu Shakaaaaa!"

Shaka hanya tersenyum lebar menjawab teriakan Cherry. Ia melambaikan tangannya sebentar dan menyusul teman-temannya.

Milo: "Kau beruntung sekali Shaka. Seperti aku dan Shaina. Sudah merasa baikan sekarang?"

Shaka ( tersenyum ): "Ya begitulah."

* * *

Malamnya...

Milo: "Kanon! Itu punyaku! Ukurannya lebih besar!"

Kanon: "Enak saja! Aku yang ngambil duluan kok! Makan saja ikan yang ditanganmu!"

Milo: "Aku maunya yang ituuu!" ( rengekan khas anak TK )

Kanon: "Kau ini seperti aku saat bertengkar dengan kakakku saja! Jangan pilih-pilih makanan,Milo!"

Milo: "Kau malah seperti Pope Shion atau Saga saat memarahiku. Tukar dengan punyaku!"

Kanon: "Nggak mau! Itu kan sudah kau makan!"

Milo: "Baru kugigit sedikit kok. Kumohon Kanooon,aku lapar!"

DM: "Kalian ini nggak dewasa sama sekali,bertengkar hanya karena ikan. Lihat aku,makan dengan tenang,elegan dan mewah,tidak seperti kalian!" ( gaya sok cool )

Milo: "Yang kau makan itu juga ikan seperti yang kami makan,DM!"

DM: "Huh,melihat kalian aku jadi tidak selera makan!"

Milo: "Apa kau menantangku,hah? Ayo,maju sini kalo berani!"

DM dan Milo pun terlibat perkelahian seru. Saling cekek-mencekek,jitak-menjitak,mereka pun saling melontarkan ejekan-ejekan sampai-sampai asap pergumulan menyebar gak karuan kemana-mana.

Kanon pun hanya menonton sambil tertawa geli melihat teman-temannya bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Ia menghampiri Shaka yang sedari tadi hanya diam bersandar pada batang pohon sambil membaca sebuah buku.

Kanon: "Ini Shaka. Kau nggak makan?" ( menyodorkan ikan )

Shaka: "Ah iya. Terima kasih Kanon."

Kanon: "Kita sudah berjalan seharian. Mungkin besok akan tiba di Jepang."

Kanon memperhatikan Shaka dan buku yang dibacanya. Kanon jadi tertarik.

Kanon: "Hei apa itu?"

Shaka ( agak malu-malu ): "I-ini album foto milikku saat Cherry mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk memfotoku."

Kanon: "Hahahahaha! Kok hampir semua foto,wajahmu selalu tampak menghindar dari kamera?"

Shaka: "Kau kan tau aku gaptek dan tidak suka teknologi,Kanon."

Kanon ( nada jahil ): "Yang full face Cuma wajahmu yang bermeditasi sambil tidur. Wah manis sekali!"

Shaka: "Aah sudahlah. Aku malu memperlihatkannya!"

Muka Shaka bersemu merah malu-malu. Suatu pemandangan langka yang jarang dilihat oleh Gemini muda karena ksatria Virgo ini selalu memasang raut tenang dan datar dalam kesehariannya. Kalau saja ada kamera,Kanon pasti akan segera mengabadikannya dan menyebar Black mail ke seluruh Gold Saints. Bahkan fans berat Shaka mungkin berani menawar mahal demi raut wajah saint idolanya yang langka tersebut.

Kanon: "Coba kalo aku bisa jadi sepertimu yang punya kekasih yang kau kasihi."

Shaka: "Pilih saja salah satu dari gadis-gadis fansmu itu."

Kanon: "Hahaha. Benar juga ya. Tapi tidak semudah itu Shaka. Setelah misi ini selesai baru akan kupikirkan. Masalah Athena ini tidak bisa dikesampingkan kecuali kita mau membiarkan seorang bedebah membuat keributan besar-besaran di Sanctuary."

Shaka: "Ya,dan aku sangat yakin fans-fansmu akan menyambut gembira keputusanmu untuk mencari kekasih. Minta tolong Cherry saja,dia kan yang punya fic ini. Tinggal promosi dan menunggu,pasti banyak yang menginginkanmu jadi kekasih mereka. Asal bukan yang sebangsa Aphrodite dan Misty saja."

Kanon tertawa geli. Tidak menyangka seorang Buddha yang taat macam Shaka akan mendukungnya seperti ini meskipun ia tau Shaka dan Cherry hanya bisa bersatu di dalam fanfic SS (T^T)

Kanon: "Aku hargai saran itu. Kalau saja aku tau bagaimana caranya menghadapi wanita."

Shaka: "Athena kan wanita."

Kanon: "Bukan Shaka,dia bukan Cuma sekedar wanita. Tapi seorang dewi sekaligus MONSTER!" ( penekanan khusus pada kata Monster )

Shaka ( tersenyum kecil ): "Hm,benar juga."

Kanon ( beralih pada Milo VS DM ): "Puas berantemnya?"

DM ( ngos-ngosan ): "Aku capeeekk!"

Milo ( napas tinggal satu-satu ): "Aku juga!"

DM: "Kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa!"

Milo: "Kan kau yang mulai duluan!"

Sebelum mereka memulai pertengkaran ronde dua lebih jauh,Shaka melerai dengan mengancam akan mengirim mereka ke enam dunia neraka. Mendengar itu,Milo dan DM pun berangkat tidur dengan rukun ( walau terkesan gak ikhlas ) dengan saling melempar lirikan maut satu sama lain dan membuang muka sok ngambek.

Kanon: "Ayo,istirahatlah yang cukup. Besok perjalanan kita akan panjang."

Shaka mengangguk mengiyakan sembari tak lupa memastikan api unggun telah padam. Ia dan Kanon bersama-sama pergi ke sungai untuk mencuci muka dan kaki sebelum pergi tidur.

Kanon: "Lampu gantungnya kuletak disini ya. Selamat Tidur..."

Shaka membalas salam Kanon. Sebelum memejamkan matanya,sekali lagi ia melihat sampul album foto yang tertera namanya beserta nama kekasih yang ia sayangi. Shaka tersenyum.

"Selamat Tidur kekasihku,semoga malaikat menjagamu dengan mimpi yang indah..."

* * *

A/N: HYAAAA! GILAA! AUTHOR STREEESS! Ini sih minta dikeroyok Shaka Fans Club! Tapi asyik sih,hehehehe *ditabok*

Aku pasti udah gila! Mana humornya nih! Garing banget! Kok bisa ya melenceng jadi romance begini? Ah sudahlah,kan genrenya udah tertera: HUMOR walau gak janji. *plak!*

Tapi untuk amannya Cherry edit genrenya jadi Humor/Romance...aman...gak ada yang protes... *dilempar tomat*

Mind to Review? Buat jadi bahan perenungan Cherry untuk fic selanjutnya agar semakin maju dan bagus. Arigatou! ^^


	4. Kanon Cari Jodoh

Sayembara For Kanon's Love

Ohya,Cherry pengen ngasih pengumuman buat readers khususnya Kanon fangirl. Ingat ini hanya sekedar ngasih sayembara berhadiah *digaplok Kanon*. Seperti yang sudah diketahui dari chapter 3 MPA,Kanon memutuskan untuk mencari kekasih jiwanya. Syarat2:

1. balas notice ini di review dengan mencantumkan nama kalian *terserah apa aja* tapi yang cocok disandingkan dengan Gemini Kanon. ini termasuk penilaian karena udah tau kan selera Kanon kayak apa. Gak mungkin kan nama cowoknya udh keren2 ajib gitu nama ceweknya Sulehawati?

2. sifat dan sikap kalian yang bisa mengimbangi ato malah bertolak dari sifat dan sikap Kanon. Ini juga untuk memudahkan Author. ( bagi readers cowok yang mau ikutan,gunakan OC cewek )

3. jangan lupa tulis tanggal lahir. Soalnya bisa berabe si Kanon klo lupa tanggal ultah ceweknya sendiri. *Mampus loe Non! Keluar duit lagi dah buat beli kado! –evillaugh-*

4. tulis jalan hidup imajiner kalian. Singkat jelas padat,biar saat proses pembuatan Cherry gak kebingungan.

5. berminat? silahkan beri komentar/request kalian terhadap Fic-fic MPA karena Cherry membutuhkan itu utk Next chapter. Diterima juga pertanyaan klo ada yg kurang jelas.

6. dengan respon yang diberikan,jangan lupa kirimkan uang kalian ke rekening berikut: 890000XXXXXX kirim dulu baru kalian sah jadi kandidat(?) ( Kanon: "APA YG MAU DIKIRIM! GA JELAS GITU!" ) *becanda*

7. Apapun yang telah Cherry bikin untuk fic selaku jalan cerita,tokoh dan yang lainnya semata-mata untuk hiburan,selain itu Cherry punya wewenang mengadakan improvisasi pada tokoh dan bagi yang nggak kepilih harap jangan bertindak ekstrim seperti peribahasa 'CINTA DITOLAK DUKUN BERTINDAK'

8. Gadis beruntung yang kepilih jadi kekasih Kanon ( sebangsa aphro dan misty dilarang keras,soalnya Kanon alergi sama yang begitu ) akan diceritakan entah di chapter berapa atau fic setelah MPA ( belom ada ide ) tapi bisa dipastikan,kisahnya akan dimulai bersama Kanon.

9. Cherry akan usahakan mengisi Author note untuk memberikan keterangan yang dapat diberikan dan MAAF bila ada yang mo protes.

10. Notice ini dibuat atas permintaan Kanon yang kemaren nonton Cinderella bareng Kiki (?)

A/N: Nah,sekian dulu pengumuman cari jodohnya,moga2 Kanon bisa memilih salah satu dari kalian X3

Kanon: ( akting ala opera sabun ) Dimanakah Cinderellaku yang akan memakai sepatu kaca ini? wahai putri cantik,tunjukkanlah dirimu~

Cherry: Sepatu kacanya mana Non?

Kanon: Hush! jangan ribut! aku lagi niru pangeran dalam dongeng Cinderella!

Cherry ( lari ke kuil Gemini ): SAGAAAA! telepon dokter! Kanon jadi gilaa!

Kanon ( ngejar Cherry ): APA! HEI JANGAN! ( kalang-kabut )

RnR please! ^_^


	5. Yang sesungguhnya

**Misteri Patung Athena Chapter 4**

* * *

Huohohohohoo~ mumpung nunggu buka puasa mending bikin fic,kasian ntar malah jadi discontinued ,ini balasan review untuk yang sudah me-review. maaf klo ada yg kelupaan

**Reizuu-chan: Hehehe iya makasih**

**Aquarius apaa gitu*digeplak**maaf kehapus jadi lupa*: Thank you for your Review!**

**Cindy Giovani: Iya nih,saya bingung juga. Humornya garing gimana gitu. Mohon masukannya ya!**

**Siron-san: Wah makasih. saya juga nunggu fic Siron-san lho!**

**Es Scorpio*maaf klo salah*: Hehehehe iyaa dunkz,Shaka kan pacarku :***

**Red Queen: Makasih atas pujiannya :D**

**Black roses: Ditunggu ya~**

**Ayame Yumesaki: Hahaha. Gpp kok,ikutan malah bagus **

**Lizzy: Oke,oke...moga2 OC-nya kepilih ya **

Dan untuk yang lainnya yg mungkin ga disebutin diatas,mohon maaf. yg jelas Cherry ucapkan beribu terimakasih. Tanpa dukungan kalian semua,apalah artinya. :)

* * *

Kanon: "Cher,katanya di fic ini kami ketemu Athena ya?"

Cherry: "Kok tau?"

Kanon: "Firasat buruk nih. Bulu kuduk dari tadi merinding. Tolong jangan bikin yang aneh-aneh ya...Pliiiizz!"

Shaka: "Aku gak kebagian jatah sebagai korban kan?" ( tampang memelas )

DM: "Halah si Kanon. Udah dibikinin sayembara cari jodoh aja masih merinding. Liat aku! Gak dibikinin!"

All: "Emang kau sendiri gak takut? Hebat! Kalo gitu kau saja yang ngomong ke Saori,ya!

DM: "YA TAKUTLAH! Dan jangan suruh aku,salah-salah aku malah akan mengirim Dewi sialan itu ke Yomutsu Hirasaka dan disate oleh Artemis!"

Cherry: "Ngomong2 Milo mana?"

Semua celingak-celinguk nyari Milo dan ternyata si Milo masih asyik ngorok di sleeping bag-nya.

Milo: "...Nyam...nyamm...tidur itu ibadah...Zzzz...zz...zzz..."

All: ( =_=" )

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Om Masami,bagi-bagi dong hak ciptanya! Masa untuk sendiri aja! Pelit! #JDUAAAAAAARRR *digranat*. Yah begitulah SS tetap milik Om Masami Forever.

**Warning: Gak jelas,Aneh,OOC,persiapkan nomor telepon dokter untuk keadaan darurat! (?)**

* * *

Shaka: "Hosh..hosh...masih jauh gak?"

Kanon: " Berenang sajalah! Tak usah banyak bicara untuk menghemat tenaga..."

Milo: "Aku rasa Shaina akan menghajarku saat aku pulang nanti..."

DM: "Aku bersumpah akan memenggal kepala Aiolos dan Saos tiram itu kalo mereka berani membuatku repot seperti ini lagi." ( Saking dongkolnya,kepala DM berasap layaknya gunung berapi )

Shaka: "Sudahlah,kita tak akan lama-lama ditempat Athena,begitu misi selesai kita langsung pulang. JADI DIAMLAH DEATHMASK!"

Milo: "Bilang saja kalo kau hanya ingin menambah koleksi pajanganmu!"

DM: "Berisik kau Milo! Bukan urusanmu!"

Shaka: "HEH,DM!"

DM: "Apa lagi biksu gadungan?!"

Shaka: "Jangan menggelitiki kakiku dong! Aku kan udah punya Cherry! Dasar genit!"

DM: "Huh? Siapa yang menggelitiki kakimu! Kau pikir aku ini kurang kerjaan banget sampe menggelitikimu,begitu? Huek,najis amit-amit!"

Shaka: "Lalu apa yang─"

Shaka melihat ke bawah air yang ternyata seekor hiu sedang berputar-putar menyenggol telapak kaki Shaka dengan siripnya. Kalau diumpamakan,mungkin hiu itu sedang menyeringai kelaparan menatap Shaka cs.

Shaka: "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" ( langsung ngambang kabur secepat kilat )

DM: "HUUUWWWOOOOOOOOOOOO!" ( berenang dengan kecepatan penuh )

Kanon: "Hah,ada apa?"

Milo: "LARI DONG KANON BAKAAA! KAU MAU BERAKHIR DI PERUT HIU?!"

Tidak sabaran,Milo langsung mengikat Kanon dan melilitkan tali ke pinggangnya. Kanon berteriak-teriak histeris karena gak mau diseret Milo dan lebih berharap diselamatkan oleh putri duyung ( Thethys: "HUWWAATCHIIUWW!" )

Mereka berempat berenang bak dikejar setan. Sesampainya di pelabuhan Tokyo mereka beristirahat sejenak dan sibuk bertanya kesana kemari arah rumah Saori Kido.

Figuran1: "Athena? Gak kenal tuh."

Figuran2: "Hiiiiiiii! Ada muka mayat bisa ngomoooongg! Tolooongg!" ( lari pontang-panting )

Figuran3: "Saori itu bukannya merek saos tiram ya?" ( Milo menjabat tangan si Figuran3 dengan terharu karena pola pikir mereka berdua sama (?) )

Figuran4: "Kyaaaa! Gantengnyaaa! Jadi pacar Eike dunk!" ( Kanon langsung melancarkan Bermuda Triangle yang menyebabkan si banci sekarat tak sadarkan diri )

DM: "Ternyata nyari rumah si Saori susah juga ya.."

Milo ( menggerutu panjang pendek ): "Huh! Seandainya Seiya,Hyoga atau Bronze Saint siapapun lewat,kita gak bakalan susah kayak gini!"

Kanon: "Bodoh! Mana mungkin segampang itu!"

Tak jauh dari situ,Shun lewat di tengah keramaian.

Kanon ( shock ): "BENERAN ADA YANG LEWAT?!"

DM: "Masa bodoh! Cepat panggil dia! SHUUUUUUUUUNNN!"

Shun celingukan sejenak namun kemudian berlari ke arah mereka berempat.

Shun: "Kalian?! Kenapa kemari?! Saori-sama marah-marah karena saat kunjungan dadakan tadi pagi jumlah Goldies yang hadir kurang."

Kanon: "Mana kami tau! Dari kemaren kami berpetualang melintasi gunung melewati lembah untuk melaporkan kondisi darurat yang sedang terjadi di Sanctuary! Apa Athena sudah tau?"

Shun: "Sudah. Goldies yang lainnya sudah memberitau perihal surat ancaman itu."

DM ( asap keluar dari telinga ): "APBWA? Jadi semua yang kami lakukan untuk mencapai rumah terkutuk si Saori itu sia-sia?! Sialan! # $$%^&*^%# !*&! Tau begini aku akan menyemir topeng-topengku!"

Shaka: "Hush,hush. Tidak baik mengucapkan kata-kata tidak bermoral seperti itu. Omonganmu jangan dibiarkan selaras dengan wajahmu..."

DM: "KAU BILANG APA?!"

Shun: "Ah sudahlah. Ayo kuantar kalian kerumah Saori-sama."

* * *

**Dirumah Saori.**

Saori: "Hm...jadi ini yang mau kalian sampaikan?"

Keempatnya mengangguk.

Saori ( menyeruput tehnya ): "Huuuft...hari ini melelahkan sekali. Sudah begitu dengan adanya masalah ini saya harus menunda liburan ke Rusia dan Norwegia. Menyusahkan sekali..."

Keempatnya+Bronzies ( dalam hati ): "Yang nyusahin itu KAMU!"

Saori: "Apa sebelumnya kalian sudah mendiskusikan sesuatu untuk melindungi saya?"

Kanon+Shaka: "Eh?"

Saori: "Saya pikir kalian datang kemari jauh-jauh dari Yunani untuk melindungi nyawa saya,satu-satunya Athena di bumi ini." ( hyaks,sombong bangetz )

Milo: "Kami sudah memikirkan soal itu,tapi hanya sampai perlindungan kepada kuil-kuil suci saja."

Saori ( dengan entengnya ): "Wah sayang sekali. Padahal kalian bisa jadi pekerja keamanan gratis bareng Bronzies lainnya disini. Saya jadi gak perlu keluar duit banyak menggaji satpam untuk mengawal saya."

Serentak keempat Gold Saints mengangkat kepala mereka sembari menatap para Bronzies dengan pandangan antara tak percaya dan menahan tawa. Sementara Seiya cs hanya bisa menunduk dan pundung pasrah atas perlakuan sang majikan terhadap mereka.

Tiba-tiba Shaka yang sedari tadi diam turut angkat bicara.

Shaka: "Maaf Athena-sama,atas perkataan saya yang mungkin kurang berkenan di hati anda,tapi tugas kami adalah menjaga kuil-kuil suci dan melindungi Athena sebagai salah satu dewi yang berpengaruh di Olympus serta Sanctuary yang merupakan wilayah kekuasaan Athena. BUKAN melindungi gadis kecil berumur 13 tahun kekanakan yang berprilaku seperti tuan puteri yang lemah dan manja..."

Semua yang hadir disitu terkejut bukan kepalang mendengar kata-kata penjaga kuil perawan tersebut. Tidak menyangka ia akan mengatakan hal sedemikian berani terhadap dewinya. Meski kata-kata yang diucapkannya pelan,namun terkesan sangat menghujam jantung siapapun yang mendengarnya. Terutama Saori sendiri.

Namun Saori seakan mengambil sikap acuh tak acuh dengan perkataan ksatrianya barusan. Ia tetap dengan tenang menyeruput tehnya dan diam-diam menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis kepada sang Saint Virgo.

Saori: "Bagus sekali Shaka. Benar-benar menunjukkan suatu keberanian yang mencerminkan Saint Athena. Selama ini saya tak pernah menerima perkataan seperti barusan. Kau benar-benar saint Virgo sejati."

Wajah Milo sudah menunjukkan ekspesi harap-harap cemas. Berharap mereka bisa keluar dari situasi tak mengenakkan ini dan segera pulang. Cemas karena takut bakal dianggap menentang junjungan sendiri. Apa kata Camus dan teman-temannya nanti?

Shaka: "Saya benar-benar minta maaf atas kelancangan saya,Athena-sama. Tapi jika anda memang bersalah saya tidak peduli anda seorang dewi atau bukan. Jadi tolonglah anda kurang lebih sedikit menghargai jerih payah kami."

Saori ( nada suara meninggi ): "Maksudmu saya tidak menghargai kalian,menganggap hina bahkan hanya memandang sebelah mata saint-saintku sendiri?"

Shaka: "Tidak terlalu berlebihan seperti yang anda katakan. Tapi jika diumpamakan kira-kira seperti itu." ( tersenyum tipis memandang Saori )

Saori: "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?"

Shaka: "Oh tidak ada apa-apa. Saya pikir andalah yang punya masalah karena apa yang anda lakukan tidak seperti Athena yang biasanya."

Sekarang tiga Goldies lainnya silih berganti menatap Saori dan Shaka,menebak-nebak siapa yang akan menang dalam perdebatan ini. Kanon mulai berkeringat dingin mengingat ada perdebatan sengit antara Athena VS Laki-laki yang mendekati dewa. Dia hampir tak berkedip menatap keduanya.

Lama Saori dan Shaka saling memandang dengan tajam meski Shaka tetap dengan matanya yang terpejam. Namun sedetik kemudian Saori tertawa geli.

Saori: "Hahahahahaha! Saya Cuma bercanda kok. Kalian pikir saya mau capek-capek memikirkan kalimat Shaka tadi? Mending saya pikirin perusahaan saya daripada itu."

Semua yang hadir disitu kecuali Shaka menarik napas lega. Lega karena Saori tetap bebal seperti biasa sehingga pertumpahan darah pun dapat dicegah.

Kanon: "Jadi langkah apa yang harus kami ambil? Orang yang mengirim surat ancaman itu mengincar nyawa anda Athena-sama!"

Saori: "Hmm...ya baiklah,sepertinya memang harus dilakukan. Aku akan memberikan perintah langsung pada kalian!"

Goldies+Bronzies: ( wajah serius )

Saori: "Sebelum itu kalian cuci piring dulu sana! Tiga hari yang lalu saya mengadakan jamuan kecil bersama kolega-kolega saya dan karena pelayan-pelayan saya pada mudik,piring-piring teronggok begitu saja."

Kanon: "Maaf?"

DM ( ngorek kuping ): "Kayaknya kuping gua ada yang salah nih."

Saori: "Saya bicara cukup keras dan jelas. Ayo cepat kalian cuci piring-piring kotor! Setelah itu baru saya izinkan kalian pulang. Ohya,jangan lupa kuras kolam ikan koi di belakang ya! Keruh banget airnya. Si Pepi pudel kesayangan saya juga belum dimandiin hari ini."

Milo: "Kenapa harus kami?!"

Saori: "Kalo gak mau ya udah,padahal kalo kalian rajin,siapa tau saya tiba-tiba jadi baik dan memberi gaji kalian yang nunggak bulan lalu plus naik gaji!"

Telinga keempat Goldies itu pun serentak bergerak antusias. Berhubung mereka lagi bokek berat sampe-sampe ke Jepang pun gak bisa naik rakit ( padahal transportasi rakit adalah yang paling-paling-paling murah saat itu ) mereka pun mengangguk seyakin-yakinnya yang beberapa jam kemudian mereka pun serempak menyesali pilihan yang diambil.

Shaka: "Seumur hidup saya ogah menginjakkan kaki dirumah ini lagi! Meski dibayar sekalipun!"

Shaka sedang sibuk menyabuni piring-piring kotor dengan perasan jeruk nipis karena Saori kehabisan stok sabun cuci dan dia terlalu pelit+males untuk membeli lagi. Disebelahnya Kanon memasang muka sedih meratapi nasib sambil merendam piring yang baru disabuni Shaka.

DM ( ngedumel ): "Apanya yang jamuan kecil?! Dua ribu piring dibilang kecil?!"

DM mengelap piring dengan amarah yang amat sangat sampe terdengar bunyi berderak dari piring yang dipegangnya.

Milo: "Hati-hati! Kita gak punya duit yang bisa membayar piring yang akan kau pecahkan itu, DM! Dan jangan sampe retak! Kita gak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada kita kalo Athena jadi-jadian itu tau peralatan makannya ada yang cacat!"

DM: "Kenapa kau malah santai-santai Milo?!"

Milo: "Santai-santai apanya?! Aku kan sedang menunggumu selesai mengelap semua piring itu! Kau sendiri dari tadi hanya memelototi piring ditanganmu seakan kepala Saori ada disitu!"

DM: "Ya! Aku memang berharap begitu!" ( nyengir sadis )

Kanon: "Saat aku pulang nanti aku mau tidur seharian penuh tanpa diganggu siapapun! Lihat ini! Tanganku sampe keriput begini! Apa-apaan si Saori itu?! Teganya membuat Saint suci Athena merangkap jadi tukang cuci piring begini!"

Shaka: "Saya ada ide untuk mengerjai dia saat kita pulang nanti."

Milo ( langsung tertarik ): "Ohya? Apa?"

Shaka: "Sebenarnya ini ide Cherry yang gak sempat dia wujudkan,tapi tak apalah untuk saat seperti sekarang ini."

Shaka menceritakan rencananya dan tak lama kemudian senyum mengembang di wajah rekan-rekannya.

* * *

Saori ( duduk nyantai dikursinya ): "Sudah kalian selesaikan semua?"

Keempatnya: "Sudah,Athena-sama."

Saori: "Cuci piring? Cuci mobil? Bersihin kandang pudel? Ngelap jendela? Ngusir tikus? Ngepel lantai? Motong rumput? Bersihin cerobong asap? Ngelap debu dari lukisan wajah cantik saya?"

Milo: "Sudah! Semua sudah!"

Saori: "Bagus! Pulang sana!"

DM: "Loh mana gaji kami? Katanya kami bakal digaji."

Saori: "Ohya,ntar akan saya setor ke rekening Shion."

Kanon: "Maaf Athena-sama. Soal ancaman itu..."

Saori: "Tadi saya menelepon Shion dan dia bilang dia yang nulis surat itu."

Keempatnya: "APPPUAA?!"

Saori: "Dia ngirim surat itu untuk kado ultah Mu,tapi dia lupa nulis nama dan alamat pengirimnya. Lagian itu bukan surat ancaman tapi puisi yang menceritakan saat-saat dia menjadi spectre Hades. Supaya keliatan menarik dibagian akhir dia nulis alphabet namanya dalam bahasa inggris. Kalo dibaca,itu jadi A-R-I-E-S-S-H-I-O-N."

Keempatnya menganga lebar. Antara putus asa,sebal,sedih dan ingin membanting barang bercampur aduk jadi satu.

Milo: "Awas si Mu itu!"

Shaka: "Mu itu senseinya Cherry lho,Milo."

Milo( sweatdrop ): "...Aku lupa..."

Saori: "Oke,pulang sana! Lain kali kalo saya butuh cleaning service saya panggil kalian deh,mumpung gratis."

Saori pun menendang keempat Goldies keluar dari rumahnya dan segera menutup pintu. Namun kemudian membukanya kembali.

Saori: "Tasbihmu tinggal nih!" ( lempar tasbih Shaka asal seenak jidat )

**-Saat jauh dari rumah Saori-**

DM: "GRRRMMBLL! SIA-SIA BANGET KITA KHAWATIRIN DIA!"

Kanon: "Hei sudah...yang penting jebakan yang kita pasang siap kapan saja untuk dia."

Milo: "Tadi aku sudah nyuruh Bronzies cepat-cepat berangkat biar gak ketinggalan pesawat ke Rusia."

Kanon: "Untung tadi Milo nemuin tiket pesawat keberangkatan Rusia di tempat dia duduk tadi. Si Saori itu ceroboh naruh tiket sih."

Shaka: "Ternyata dia pesan satu pesawat untuk dirinya sendiri,pelit banget!"

Milo ( ngusap hidungnya ): "Hehehehehe. Sebenarnya itu bisa untuk kita. Tapi Bronzies udah lama nanggung derita hidup dibawah perintah saos tiram jadi biarlah. Toh kita juga dapat gaji dobel."

Kanon: "Yosh! Ayo kita pulang."

Shaka: "Kita naik kapal saja. Aku terlalu lelah kalo harus jalan kaki ke Yunani."

Kanon: "Hn."

Mereka berempat pulang dengan hati lapang.

Sementara itu...

Saori: "Wah bagus,semuanya sudah bersih dan rapi. Besok tinggal berangkat saja. Eh tiket ke Rusia mana ya? Kok Cuma tiket ke Norwe─ Astaga! Kenapa lecek begini?! Gak bisa dipake dong!" ( DM make itu buat ngelap piring )

Saori melihat sekeliling. Sunyi. Senyap. Hanya dia sendiri dirumah itu.

Saori: "Ke-kemana semua orang?! Seiya! Hyoga! Jabu! Dimana kalian?! Kalo main petak umpet ajak-ajak dong!"

Tak ada yang menyahut. Yang ada hanya suara tokek entah darimana seakan menertawakan Saori yang sedang ketakutan.

Saori: "...S-Shiryu...Shun...I-ikki..."

Nampak sekelebat bayangan seorang lelaki berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Saori berada.

Saori ( agak lega ): "Seiya? Kaukah itu?"

Lelaki itu tak menjawab. Ia berjalan perlahan menjauhi Saori. Saori lantas mengejar dan menepuk pundak lelaki tersebut. Saat pria itu menoleh,Saori menjerit histeris. Wajah lelaki itu rusak dan ia tak mengatakan apapun. Sekejap,sekeliling Saori berubah menjadi suasana di Underworld.

Saori: "Ini...Yomutsu Hirasaka...?"

Tiba-tiba dari tanah,keluar mayat-mayat hendak menarik Saori ikut bersama mereka. Saori lari tunggang langgang ketakutan. Ia terus berlari tapi tak juga keluar dari tempat itu. Berkali-kali ia dikejar Joker musuh Batman,boneka Chucky,Alien-alien musuh Power Ranger,sampai Werewolf dan Vampire ikut mengejarnya. (?)

Saori: "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SIAPAPUN TOLONG SAYAAA! NTAR SAYA KASIH CIUM DEH!"

Mendadak Saori tersandung kalajengking piaraan Milo yang sengaja diteleport kesitu,lalu jatuh berguling-guling dan nabrak batu gede. Walhasil Saori pingsan tak sadarkan diri dengan benjol dijidatnya. Sampai beberapa minggu kedepan pun ia masih terjebak di Yomutsu Hirasaka. ( Anti Saori : *Yasinan* )

* * *

**-omake-**

Shaka: "Aku pulang."

Cherry ( meluk Shaka ): "Akhirnya kau pulang. Uh,kau bau sabun. Apa yang terjadi?"

Shaka: "Tidak ada. Aku habis cuci piring. Ohya nih untukmu. Aku sudah janji kan?"

Cherry: "Berlian? Kupikir kau hanya bercanda."

Shaka: "Hn. Aku temukan itu waktu berenang dilaut."

Cherry ( tersenyum sambil menyematkan cincin dijari ): "Uhm,terimakasih."

Shaina ( ngamuk ): "MILOOOOOO! KEMAREN KAU KEMANA,HAH?! KUTUNGGU SAMPAI PAGI KAU TIDAK DATANG-DATANG JUGA!"

Milo ( kabur ngesot dengan kecepatan cahaya ): "HIIIIEEEYY! Maafkan aku Shaina sayang!"

Shaina: "JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SAYANG! BERANINYA KAU! HIAAAAATT!"

Kanon ( nonton dari kejauhan bareng DM ): "Mengerikan. Apa aku juga akan begitu jika punya pacar nanti?"

DM: "Mungkin. Setidaknya yang kau lihat ada dua versi."

Kanon: "Oh begitu." ( manggut-manggut )

_**~THE END~**_

* * *

A/N: Horeeeee! Selesai juga akhirnya! *guling-guling*

Awalnya bingung mo dibikin apa endingnya,tapi ngikutin kata hati dan jari yang mengetik tak lupa dengan izin tuhan akhirnya selesai juga... *nangis sampe banjir*

Ohya,yang Milo cs ngerjain Saori tuh kayak gini:

**Milo**: Nyumbang kalajengkingnya

**Kanon**: Naruh ilusi labirin biar Saori gak bisa keluar

**Shaka**: Bikin ilusi menakutkan untuk menyamarkan sekeliling Saori antara rumahnya dan Yomutsu Hirasaka

**DM**: Mengaktifkan Seishiki Meikaiha

Adegan itupun sebenernya ngambil dari adegan Saga-Shura-Camus ( Hades Sanctuary Chapter ) yang dikelabui Kanon di kuil Gemini dan Shaka saat di kuil Cancer.

Bgai yg ikut Kanon cari jodoh,sebaiknya buruan! karena Kanon mulai gak sabar milih calon pacarnya :D

Terimakasih banyak atas review,support dan waktu yang telah readers luangkan untuk membaca fic ini! ^0^

Mohon reviewnya! X3


End file.
